ketika boboiboy mencari anggota baru
by Jungie Yerina
Summary: all boboiboy sedang berusaha mencari anggota baru agar geng mereka berjumlah 7 orang, akankah mereka menemukan anggota baru ?


Casts : ALL BOBOIBOY

Genre : comedy gaje

Petualangan dimulai…

Selamat datang di Beriman Teguh Setia High School. Menerima siswa siswi baru tahun ajaran sebelum Masehi. Dengan sistem kurikulum terpadu, tajam, aktual dan terpercaya. Diisi oleh guru guru berpengalaman dan dihuni oleh murid murid keterbelakangan mental.

Yang paling menarik di sekolahan ini, ada sebuah geng populer bernama BangTan. Yaitu singkatan dari aBang abang janTan, beranggotakan 6 gunduk lelaki tampan, mapan, dan pastinya jantan. Yu.. Capcus

Suatu hari, di kelas XI-Seni 2 geng Bangtan lagi ngumpul ngumpul kebo di kelas. Mereka lagi berunding, mencari seseorang buat direkrut jadi anggota ke 7 mereka. Karena menurut mereka, angka 7 itu keramat. Entah keramat atau karena emang mereka kebanyakan nonton "on The spot"

"oke, jadi kalian mau anggota baru yang kaya gimana nih?"

Gempa si ketua geng membuka suara, bertanya kepada 5 makhluk astral yang lagi ngumpul.

Taufan tiba tiba nge gebrak meja. Bikin semuanya kaget dan ngeliatin dia. Terutama si Blaze -adek kelas yang lagi ngerjain LKS Olahraga jadi ikutan kaget. Kurang ajar memang makhluk yang satu ini.

"yang pinter dong! Biar kita bisa nyontek kalo ada ulangan ama peer." Taufan berorasi.  
Dengan berapi api, Ia menyuarakan suara rakyatnya. Semua member ngangguk ngangguk setuju, bahkan jambul Gempa langsung jadi lurus gara gara kebanyakan ngangguk. Kalo udah masalah akademik, memang tak bisa luput.

Saat anggota lain berdiskusi, tiba tiba Blaze mengacungkan pistol, eh maksudnya telunjuk. Ntar pada kabur soalnya. Semua member langsung ngeliatin dia. Blaze yang malu karena diliatin, cuma bisa nunduk kepala salting.

"ung.. Kalo aku, aku maunya, yang baik dan selalu ada saat kita butuh pertolongan kak.."  
Blaze memang anggota paling muda, paling cimit. Jadi wajar dia yang paling pemalu malu maluin disini makanya ngomongnya juga pelan, lemah lembut dan ya gitu deh.

Lagi lagi, semua anggota manggut manggut denger jawaban salah satu dari mereka.

Tiba tiba Ice ngedorong dorong bahu Gempa dengan penuh berahi "gue dong! Gue!"  
Kelihatannya Ice udah napsu pengen berkoar. Kayanya seseorang harus ngingetin dia, kalo ini bukan berunding buat milih calon gubernur.

Seperti biasa, semuanya nungguin apa yang jadi suara hati Ice

"kalo kriteria gue, pokoknya orangnya bisa diandalkan, sehat jasmani dan rohani, maksimal lulusan S1, tinggi badan 174, dan tidak memakai narkoba." ice nyengir kuda

Tuh kan bener. Ice emang berjiwa politik dari dulu. Pantesan aja kalo ada kampanye dia pasti ngikut. Ampe milih anggota geng aja berasa kaya milih wakil rakyat. Yang ada malah pada golput semua.

"jangan yang ganteng! Ntar gue kalah ganteng. Jangan yang narsis! Ntar gue kalah kece!"  
Tanpa disuruh, Halilintar mengeluarkan pendapatnya, yang lebih mirip unek unek pribadi persis di acara SUSU UYA. Maklum, dia jones jadi suka sensitif.

"lu mendingan mandi dulu pake tanah" sembur Gopal tiba tiba. Padahal dia tadi lagi anteng sambil ngitungin jerawatnya Gempa ternyata denger aja.

"iya! Pake tanah dari kuburan lo!" Halilintar sewot. Jelas dia sewot. Soalnya bokapnya itu direktur perusahaan air minum paling gede se-Cileduk masa disuruh tayamum.

Gempa sebagai ketua yang bijaksana, segera menghentikan debat kedua odong odong ini sebelum semakin berlanjut ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Yaelaaah.. Kawinan kale.

"syudah.. Syudah.." Ucap si ketua dengan jantannya.

Semua member bersorak kompak "BACOT!"

Gopal nyisir poninya sebentar "oke fix, pokoknya gue mau anggota baru kita itu keren. Dan maap nih ye Halilintar, kayanya harus ganteng dong! Secara kan kita ganteng ganteng, kalo dia jelek, nanti harga diri geng kita bakalan jatoh!"

Semua member manggut manggut lagi membenarkan usulan dari Gopal. Gempa yang paling peka cuma bisa nepuk pundak Halilintar, nyuruh dia buat sabar dan banyak ber-oplas.

Setelah semua pendapat tertampung, mereka berdiskusi untuk mulai melakukan survey, mencari siapakah orang yang memenuhi kriteria yang telah di sepakati.  
Kebetulan bel istirahat udah bunyi, mereka semua bubar dan tertinggal Halilintar dan Gempa yang masih berdiskusi.

"kalo nanti anggota baru kita lebih kece, awas aja kalo lo genit ama dia!" Ucap Halilintar ngancem sambil noyor kepala Gempa.

Gempa senyum senyum najong sambil ngerangkul bahu Halilintar "Ga bakal lah.."

Belom selesai ngomong, tiba tiba pandangan Gempa teralih pada sesosok lelaki, bukan makhluk astral seperti Taufan dan Api.

Dia..

Keren

Tampan

Banget

Woy!

Kayaknya cowok itu lagi kebingungan nyari kelasnya kaya anak ilang di pasar. Keliatan banget, pasti dia anak baru.  
Gempa kayaknya udah buru buru banget pengen pergi ke suatu tempat. Dan dia langsung ngasih kaset dangdut oplosan titipan Halilintar dari dalem blazernya lalu langsung pergi tanpa menghiraukan Halilintar yang masih kebingungan.

Tak lama,Gempa Sampe di sebuah tempat mirip ruang siaran. Dia langsung ngidupin mikrofon yang terhubung sama speaker di seluruh kelas.  
Gempa berdehem sebentar. Bukan buat tes mikrofon, tapi tenggorokannya kering sariawan.. Bibir pecah pecah.. Oh jangan lupa minum larutan penyegar cap katak. Oke sekilas iklan.

"pengumuman pengumuman! Diumumkan kepada anak baru yang baru dateng pagi ini, untuk segera menempati kelas XI-Seni 2. Sekali lagi…"

Gempa emang sering banget jadi humas, udah biasa ngasih pengumuman kaya gini. Karena dari kecil dia sering ngasih pengumuman kondangan, rapat RT, dukacita, ama adzan di mesjid.

Di tempat laen, Gopal lagi dihukum bersihin toilet gara gara ngagetin guru BP pake petasan gangsing. Lagi asik asik ngepel, tiba tiba Ice si anak bawang masuk ke dalem buat pipis. Gopal juga ikutan pipis, dia lagi beser kayanya gegara abis minum aer pembersih lantai.

"punya lu gede juga bro" Gopal nyengir kuda sambil ngeliat benda sakral punya Ice.

Ice panik, langsung naekin reselenting celananya "ih apaan sih kak? Malu tau"

Gopal masih nyengir kuda ngeliat ekspresi Ice kaya gadis desa digodain om om bau tanah. Tapi bedanya Gopal bau kabel kebakar.  
Lalu terdengarlah suara pengumuman dari Gempa di membahana di speaker. Mereka berdua mendengarkan dengan penasaran. Ditambah lagi mereka baru nyadar ada speaker ditaro di toilet. Ini sekolah apa taman safari?

"lu denger nggak?" Tanya Gopal yang udah pake celana dan kembali megang gagang pel.

"denger kak. Ada anak baru dikelas kita. siapa ya?"

"mending kita kesono" Gopal menepuk bahu Ice dan keluar dari toilet.

Ditempat lain lagi, Halilintar dan Taufan lagi cabut jam pelajaran. Lagi asik asik baca komik, Halilintar denger pengumuman di speaker. Ini juga, sempet sempetnya aja speaker ditaro di warteg samping sekolahan. Bener bener nih kepala sekolahnya mantan hansip taman safari.

"woy, bangun napa!" Halilintar nepuk nepuk pundak Taufan yang lagi tidur.

Taufan langsung ngangkat kepalanya dari meja "apaan sih?" Tanyanya persis dengan suara kayak orang mabok temulawak.

"lu kaga denger apa?" Tanya Halilintar bego. Jelas jelas tadi Taufan tidur kaya bangke, mana bisa dia denger.

"kaga" bales Taufan masih setengah ngantuk sambil korek korek kuping

"buruan keluar. Ada anak baru di kelas kita" ucap Halilintar sambil bangkit dari kursi.

Disaat yang bersamaan, semua anak ogeb itu keluar dari sarangnya dan bertemu di koridor. Semuanya langsung ngumpul dikelas, dan Gempa yang baru dateng, langsung dikerubutin ama anak buahnya.

"yo, wassup Man" Halilintar yang baru dateng, salaman terlebih dulu sama si kanjeng Gempa.

"bro, anak barunya siapa sih?" Tanya Gopal ke semua anak anak terutama Gempa.

"iya kak, anak barunya siapa sih? Kok belum dateng?"

"tunggu dulu, Blaze mana mana?" Gempa celingukan nyariin Balze yang ternyata ngga ada diantara mereka.

"Palingan lagi ngedekem di dalem loker. Kalo nggak, lagi maen basket." Celetuk Taufan sotoy

"oke. Yaudah mendingan kita singkirin dulu nih kursi kursi, kosongin kelas buat nyambut anggota baru geng kita. Buruan!" Gempa memberi perintah sambil nge hentakin kaki ke lantai layaknya jendral.

Ketua Gempa memberi instruksi ke anak buahnya seraya narik dua kursi dan melemparnya ke depan kelas.  
Anak anak aneh itu emang bakat jadi kuli. Ice melempar kursi dengan brutal hampir mengenai kepala Taufan kalo aja dia nggak merunduk. Bersyukur Taufan pernah ikut kursus sirkus silat /?.  
Mungkin suatu hari nanti bakal ada cabang olahraga lempar kursi setelah lempar lembing.

Di tempat laen, ternyata Blaze yang nggak ikut kerja bakti, emang udah nungguin si anak baru di dalem loker.

Target yang ditunggu akhirnya lewat.

Blaze langsung yakin, kalo anak baru itu ganteng, keren, dan berpotensi banget jadi anggota geng.  
Jadi dia buru buru keluar dari dalem loker, ngejar si anak baru dari belakang layaknya rentenir haus darah dan dengan membabi buta mendorongnya ke deretan loker di belakang. Ciee.. Galak banget sih kamu..

Blaze natap tajam mata lelaki dihadapannya ini "pasti elo anak baru di kelas XI-Seni 2 kan?!. Iya kan?! Oh, nama lo Fang." Matanya beralih ke name tag di dada kirinya  
Setelah membaca name tag di dada kiri Fang dan memperhatikan nya dari atas ke bawah, dia menggenggam bahu Fang dengan keras bermaksud memberi peringatan.

"mau lo apa sih?!" Tanya Fang heran gegara tingkah Blaze yang kasar.

Fang sewot langsung dorong balik badan Blaze menjauh darinya.

Tapi Blaze nggak kalah. Dia narik tangan Fang dan membawanya ke arah kelas XI-Seni 2. Walaupun Fang sempet narik narik tangannya biar lepas dari cengkraman Blaze, lama kelamaan dia nurut karena tangannya ada di dalam genggaman lembut Blaze. Ciyeee.. Jadian.! Jadian.!

Sontak semua anak Bangtan yang baru selesai ngosongin kelas, kaget ngeliat Blaze masuk ke kelas bersama orang asing tapi sayangnya bukan bule.

Blaze langsung nge dorong si anak baru ke tengah kelas dan disambut oleh tatapan bingung semua teman temannya.  
Blaze ngangkat tangannya "guys, denger. Ini anak baru yang akan nempatin kelas XI-Seni 2. Namanya Fang! Ayo kenalan dong!"

Fang nengok sebentar ke belakang sambil melotot ke arah Blaze yang kelihatannya sebel banget sama dia "uh… gue Fang. Senang kenalan ama kalian."

Fang agak bingung. Kenapa Blaze galak banget ama dia dan kenapa anak anak yang laen ngeliatin dia kaya maling jemuran. Rasanya dia pengen lari, kabur dari sono tapi takut di cegat lagi ama si Blaze kampret.

Tiba tiba Taufan jalan nyamperin Fang sambil masukin tangannya di kantong celana "lo masuk sini punya tujuan apa?! Lo bisa apa?! Nilai akademis lo berapa?!" ucapnya sok galak  
Taufan jadi yang pertama membuka suara. Dia mau ngetes si anak baru sebelum jadi anggota baru. Jadi dia harus sok galak dulu. Maklum, murid lama hampir kadaluwarsa.

"gue.. Gue dipindahin ama sekolah lama gue kesini. Gue jago masak, jago benerin genteng, jago motong rumput. Gue juga juara lomba cerdas cermat se kecamatan." Ucap Fang penuh percaya diri sambil natap mata Taufan penuh rasa ngocol di ubun ubun.

"kamu suka tolong menolong nggak? Terus, kamu bisa dipercaya nggak?" Tanya Ice tanpa rasa ngocol. Bikin Fang sedikit ngerasa lega.

"kita kan memang harus selalu tolong menolong." Bales Fang gak kalah lembut

"apa lo udah siap mental buat masuk ke sekolah ini?!" Gantian Gempa si ketua yang bertanya. Fang kira awalnya ini orang bisu. Ternyata enggak. Suaranya seksi sekaleh

"siap! Lahir batin." Ucap Fang penuh keyakinan

Gempa jalan ke arah Fang "oke, dengan ini, gue rekrut elo jadi anggota geng kita yang ke 7. Selamet bro." Ucapnya sambil menjabat tangan Fang seolah olah ini adalah acara sakral perjanjian internasional antar negara-sebagai pertanda kalo Fang udah jadi bagian dari anggota geng mereka. Semuanya menyambut Fang dengan baik termasuk Suga.

fang seneng akhirnya Blaze mau buka hatinya buat dia. Ciyeee lagi…

Tapi Gempa tiba tiba nepuk bahu Fang sambil ngelirik Blaze, ngasih peringatan kalo Blaze itu punya dia. Ciyee.. Uhuy..!

Dan dengan ini mereka akan selalu bersama menyebarkan keidiotan di seluruh penjuru Beriman Teguh Setia High School. Memulai petualangan baru mereka yang penuh keanehan dan hal hal yang diluar akal sehat.

Petualangan dimulai..

END DAH

 **Hhuhuhuhuhu maaf ya kgk baguss hikss. Jujur aku gak pandai buat kaya ginian hikk**

 **REVIUW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE**


End file.
